Drop In The Ocean
by mitthitt
Summary: They were the brisk changes in the weather. Bolinora drabbles.
1. Black Brow

He's everything she's not and maybe that's why he's so intriguing.

Because Bolin seems cheerful, benevolent, without a care in the world. He seems enigmatic. And because he's everything she's not, of course, of course she falls for him. Because maybe it's just Jinora, but she admires him- his rainy smile and plethora eyes. How he moves with such stealth and speed, such unforced enigma. And as she sees him walking with his stealthy prance to his step towards Air Temple Island with the rest of them, she can't help but wish herself away. Because he's a fabricated god all burly arms and curly hair with that damned gaze of plentiful leaves and _spirits,_ Jinora, get over yourself. Her sister prefers the pristine eyebrowed, recondite Mako with his straight nose and lean figure. They all prefer Mako: Asami, Korra, Ikki and even Pema. But that's okay, because it means that no one's ever going to steal Bolin from her. And sure, sure she's ten but there's no age in love; is there?

Right?

_Right?_

And Jinora resolves to the garden, legs crossed in meditating condition and mythology book spread eagle before her. She doubts that everything will go smoothly when around Bolin, so instead she resides into attracting as little attention. Because if it's anything, she just can't trust herself around this pro-bending boy. And that scares her slightly. And sure, she's ten but come to think of it, Jinora's probably smarter than Korra, Asami _and_ all of Bolin's past girlfriends put together. And well at ten you're not really meant to know how love feels like but Jinora isn't just some ten year old. She's ten and a half. Her mother whispers words like 'crush' and 'infatuation' into her prim ear and yet with arrogance, Jinora just smirks. Because whether it be love or _whatever_, facts are facts and the fact is, within a few hours of meeting this earthbender, Jinora's certain that she's in love. Or something like that anyway.

Out of the three kids, he likes the eldest the best. Maybe because shes just so mature and smart and responsible and wise. And with wisdom comes knowledge and with knowledge comes power and power is a pretty cool thing. But that's not the point. It's not like Meelo and Ikki aren't likeable because they are, in fact they're probably some of the funniest kids around but Jinora's just so different. But in a good way. He smiles good naturedly at the airbending kids and plays little games with Meelo and allows Ikki to braid his hair but all this time, he glances at Jinora in the shadows, prowling with feisty words upon her petty tongue. And sure, she's ten. But she's the most senile ten year old that he's ever met. But well, Bolin's sixteen and to be honest there's so much more out there for him- pretty women with big tits and curling hair, money and drinks and fun and adrenaline. Things that don't coherent preteens.

"You know she's a smart kid." Mako mutters from his bed as he watches Bolin. He knows his brother too well, even better than Bolin knows himself.

"Don't listen to Korra's stupid rumours, she's just got it messed up. Jinora doesn't like me, I don't like her. And it's going to stay that way."

Wrong.

She's a councilman's daughter all prim and proper and faultless with linear teeth and foreboding eyes and sleek skin. She's all innocence and tranquility, a drop of platinum in the ocean. An airbender, free flowing. Her philosophy remains pure, intact with grace and serenity. He's an earthbender, subtle and strong. Bolin knows, because he's an earthbender, he knows that what he wants, he gets. And what he says, is indeed true. And what Bolin says, is that there's nothing going on with him and Jinora. Because like he said, she's ten and he's sixteen and that's a bit messed up. His mind is strong, and no ten year old can change that. But sometimes its hard, watching his boycott of a brother handle lady from lady. Sure, Bolin's keen on the eyes, he's charming and strong and humorous but he never gets those girls. Those real girls. Like Korra or Asami. And sure, his crush on the waterbender has by now surpassed but it'd be nice for a decent lady to like him for once and not his brother. It's the eyebrows. It must be the eyebrows. And as he watches his brother lope Korra around his arm whilst shattered-glass-heart Asami turns her head into the distance, he can't help but feel jealous. Because there's no girl in the world that cherishes him more than they do for Mako. He's second guess, second choice, the rebound.

"Don't worry, he's not that great."

Bolin's startled and he stares at the young airbender besides him, watching the same scenario. He's speechless and she's being a selective mute, her hazel eyes instead tracing to his, staring intact. His own green orbs are widened, some form of shock etched recklessly upon his features.

"Besides, his eyebrows are weird."


	2. Arrogance

She watches with widened eyes as he brings a girl back to the island. She's all pretty hair and violet breath with the crystallized eyes and high-pitched shriek that resolves Ikki into hysterics. She's all tall and curvaceous and voluptuous with her stringy outfits and leechi berry lipstick. She's grown up. Physically that is. And Jinora can't help but watch Bolin drag this woman around through woven trees underneath the moonlight, their airy giggles a plethora of bee-stung notes for the eldest airbending child. How she'd adore, how she'd love for this sixteen year old burly earthbender to hold her slender hand like he does to this woman, how she'd love his chin to rest accordingly upon her silken tresses. Oh how Jinora would love that.

But things don't work out that way.

And as she watches Bolin dip his head closer to this girl, her own back an ironboard against one of the many fauna of the island, Jinora can't do anything but stare. Because she wants those lips, those lips that etch baby patterns upon one another. She wants the femme fatale fakeness that goes with this curvilinear lady. And call her selfish, call her shallow. But in the end, it's the truth. And eleven year old Jinora gazes out her window, her breath hitched with melancholic anxiety. She can't help but stalk them, or watch them (whatever) because well as much as it hurts, she can't look away.

And that's what worries her.

The next morning, she decides to corner Korra. She's all avatar master with her fiery conduct and combat tongue. But despite everything, Korra's like a big sister. She's affectionate and funny and knows exactly what to say and besides, all the boys like Korra. She's great at these sort of things. _These sort of things_ Jinora bitterly thinks to herself. Korra gives her one of her weird stares but this is soon insipid with hilarity. "You mean Bolin don't you?" Jinora squeals, much to Korra's satisfaction and desperately attempts to hoist the conversation otherwise. "Nuh-uh kiddo, you asked me for the advice. If anything, I think it's a little bit too obvious you know? I mean whenever he's around, you don't read. Which is something that we all thought were impossible until Bolin came to live here."

_Spirits, _Jinora thinks, her orbit eyes panicked and wide. "I-it's not like that. I mean-"

"Hey, hey. I'm all for crushes because that's what happens when you're a preteen. But you're too good for him, Nora. You deserve better, and plus he's seventeen. Don't waste your teenage years pining over some fat idiot." Korra says, however she appears affectionate, vaguely nostalgic if anything. But that's not the issue here. Because Jinora's too _not_ good enough for him. He deserves pretty girls who are sky high tall with glinting blue eyes and acid-stained lips. He deserves someone like… Asami. Bolin, Bolin's her linear faultless God with the smile of a thousand candles and his optimistic go with the flow attitude. Because Bolin for some reason, is always happy. He's ecstatic and bubbly and cheerful and Jinora can't help but cry over the idea of him being anything _but_ happy.

And for Jinora, to be happy all the time is a good thing.

"It's only six years, I mean dad and mum are sixteen years apart and my grandparents technically are ninty-something years apart if you want to be specific." Jinora values, always the realist.

"It doesn't matter. Someone like you is too good for Bolin –no offense to him but that's just how it is. I don't want you getting hurt, Jinora. I know he doesn't seem harmful, but Bo tends to break a lot of hearts." Korra explains to the young airbender, placing an arm around her sparrow shoulders.

"You're stating the obvious, Korra."

She may be air, but Jinora knows that she's arrogant. And she counts that as a gift.


	3. Stories

"But the prince falls for the wrong girl, and the peasant jumps off the cliff by the sea to her death." Jinora mutters, her hair a rippling pond of black seaweed, soaking through sea-shell cheeks. She's huddled in her room with Ikki, two sisters sharing the same space, the same air, the same wonderland. It's in the rare moment that the sisters get a little bit of an alone time with each other, and even then nothing can compare towards story-telling time. Because to Ikki, story-telling means the world and what Ikki wants, Jinora will do anything in her right power to make her happy. Because that's what sisters are for.

"Why do they always do that? Go jump off something whether it be a cliff or a volcano or a sky bison. It's so unoriginal." Ikki whines and Jinora can't help but smile, that small senile smile of desolate maturity. She places a slender hand upon her younger sisters apple blossom cheeks and presses her lips upon her forehead.

"Sometimes people can't bear the thought of not being with someone."

Ikki frowns, her brows tightly knitted and she squirms out of her sisters tender grasp, wiping her forehead. "That's stupid."

Of course Ikki doesn't get it.

And when the door opens revealing Meelo riding upon a great noble steed, or also known as Bolin- Jinora can't help but allow her cheeks to tinge rose.

"Ooh goodie, story time! I love stories!" He's all happy jubilance without a care in the world and soon enough the four of them are a giggling bunch on the duvet, huddled together over Jinora's old folklore tale. She feels his body press lightly against hers, a chaste innocent shift that sets even the most collected and composed ten year olds into a tense propaganda. He feels her stiffen besides him but it's for entirely different reasons.

"Oh come on, Jinora! I'm not too old for stories, trust me! Please, please just one? Boy, I haven't done this in ages! Not since, well not since…" But he's trailing off all moody blues and shuddering jaw bones and Jinora's alarmed at the sudden shift of emotion within this seemingly benevolent boulder. Ikki and Meelo are oblivious, whining about some childish degree and Jinora takes the opportunity to let her doe-like gaze drift over to the late adolescent. When he's sad, she can feel her insides shatter into a form of unbearable pain.

"Once upon a time there lived a strong earthbender who lived happily in a small village with a big family and he was loved by each and every one of them."

Bolin glances up, his wide emerald eyes a grassland of expression and the corners of his lips twitch. It's enough to make Jinora want to fly.

**Sorry I haven't been updating! I've been away in Australia visiting the hometown and all that. But wow all my Bolinora feels hagdalgalgahlgalg sometimes I overdose on cheesiness but haters stay pressed! **


End file.
